


Forever

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Giles assumes Buffy wants him to leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Forever  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Giles assumes Buffy wants him to leave.  
>  **A/N:** written for giles_shorts for the last line _He hated it when she was right._

He hated it when she was right. But he couldn’t stay forever.

"I'll pack my belongings and..."

Buffy's mouth hung open. "What made you think that I wanted you to leave?"

Giles pulled off his glasses and cleaned them furiously. "Well you said that...and I assumed..."

"You know what they say when you assume." At the blank look on Giles' face she shook her head. "Never mind. I don't want you to move out.” A deep red blush began to stain her cheeks. “I want you to stay.”

He laid his glasses down and moved closer. “For how long?”

“Forever.”


End file.
